


Love Knows No Bounds

by Disneybrony



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Issues, F/M, Finn can see ghosts, Finn's got family issues, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Rey doesnt care, Rey is a dork, Sad, Soulmates, Touching, hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneybrony/pseuds/Disneybrony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghost AU where Finn is a paranormal investigator. Rey, a ghost, is his first case. Solve her murder so she can be set free. But not everything goes according to plan when they fall in love. But because of their differences, they could mtv possiblely be together, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Finnrey Friday!!

He poured himself a cup of coffee before sitting down in front of his computer.  
“Let’s see here…” Finn mumbled to himself, staring at his laptop. “Jakku murder, 1950s…” The results popped up, and he clicked on the first one. It was an article about the suicide of a young man in the 60’s.  
“No no no, I said 50’s.” He grumbled, typing it in again. “Jakku murder, 1950s, teenage girl.” He clicked on it and fist pumped when the first article was correct. He then began to read. 

_“The small town of Jakku, Virginia was shaken on November 19, 1958 when a young woman was brutally tortured and murdered... The victim was seventeen year old Rey Skywalker, a bright young woman with a promising future ahead of her. She was known as shy and quiet by her peers at Jakku High. She was home alone the night the murder took place, her parents visiting a friend in D'Qar. According to the evidence, the torture began around 6:00 p.m., and she was killed sometime around 5:00 a.m..._

_“There was evidence that she was raped and beaten with a bat until unconscious. Blood was found all over the stairs, suggesting she might have tried to run. Her bare, bloody footprints were found in the yard, before they came to an abrupt stop and she was seemingly dragged back into the house. Scratch marks were found on the stairs and kitchen floor.  
When found, she was naked and tied up, with stab marks covering her breasts, abdomen, arms, legs, and face. The official cause of death was bleeding out. Her murderer has never been found.” ___

That was all it said. The only thing left were some pictures, with warnings above them. 

 

_WARNING: Graphic and detailed photographs! ___

Finn clicked on the first one, taking a deep breath. The first image was of Rey, her eyes open, her mouth slit, blood covering her face. The next one was of her body, which looked like a beaten rag doll. The third was a picture of the scratch marks, the fourth the bloody footprints outside. It was hard to get details when it was in black and white.  
The last one was of her house, the same one he would be going into tonight. He swallowed his fear. “Relax Finn, her murderer is probably long dead. But…but she definitely isn’t…”

__

__Later that night…_ _

__

__He knocked on the border around where the door should be, (which was currently lying on the ground) and waited. He thought it was polite to knock, even if she was a ghost. He waited a few minutes for an answer, but none came. He stepped inside, the floor creaking beneath him._ _

Hello? Miss Skywalker? My name is Finn Pentecost, I’m here to help you.”

“Help me? How could a mortal like you help me.” He heard a voice hiss from above. “You people can’t even see me, nor can you hear me.” Finn looked up at the top of the stairs. A pale figure stood, glaring. She was beautiful, her brown hair flowing in the cold breeze she created by floating. Her eyes, he wasn't sure what they were before she died, were black. Her pupils were black, it looked like she didn't even have eyes. And under closer inspection, he realized he was right: she didn't have eyes. Only empty, soulless sockets where her eyes once were. It sent a shiver down his spine. But despite her frightening demeanor, he could still see a scared, young girl behind the veil. 

“Actually Miss Skywalker, I can see you.” He smirked, her jaw dropping. “Now, shall we begin?”

“Begin what?” She asked, floating down the stairs.

“Setting you free, of course.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s the right thing to do.”

"Oh...how can you help me? I've been here since...what year is it?”

“2016.”

“2016...oh my gosh. I've...I've missed everything.” She whispered, tears filling her eyeless sockets. _How is that-don't question it, Finn. ___

__Finn watched her, feeling quite awkward. He wasn't sure how to make a dead person feel better. “Um, you know, this place is pretty dangerous, so would you like to leave? Like, come home with me?”_ _

__“I can't. I've been trapped here since I was killed…”_ _

__“Well, as a seer and paranormal...person I can help you out.”_ _

__“Wait, so I can leave now?” She asked excitedly._ _

"Yeah, yeah you can.” He smiled, Rey was bouncing with excitement. 

“So many new things for me to see! Please, let's go now, before he returns.” She mumbled the last part. 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing. Let's go.” She said, smiling like a loon. Finn chuckled and stepped outside, and much to Rey's enjoyment, she was able to follow. Finn rolled his eyes as she skipped around the path, chatting away. “Do you guys have flying cars yet? Ooo, do we have world peace? Have we cured more diseases?” She rushed out.

“No, no, and yes.” He replied, picking up speed when he saw his car in the park parking lot.

“Your car is tiny.”

“What? No man, it's pretty big.” he retorted, opening up his passenger seat for her. Do ghosts even need seats? He thought to himself. 

“You could fit one and a half of my cars in there.” She hopped in, still bouncing with excitement. She tried to push a button, but her hand went right through it. Her smile turned to disappointment. “What does that button do?” she pointed at the button she had wanted to push.

“Oh, that would be the controlling the airflow on your feet.” He started the car up, and Rey jumped.

“Woah...that's...that's cool.” She said, smiling like a dork.

Finn chuckled, backing out of the parking lot. “Welcome to the 21st century, Miss. Skywalker.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the amazing reviews! Makes my heart all warm and fuzzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have some of Rey's rape in this. Please be aware if you are sensitive to this kind of thing.

“Welcome to my humble abode.” Finn said, unlocking the door. Rey's eye sockets scanned the room. 

“Your house is pretty.” She whispered.

“Thanks. My mom bought it for me. Well, she didn't buy it for me, I bought it with the money from her will.” He rubbed his head.

“Your mother passed?”

“Yeah. I was ten she was...she was nice. I got my smile from her.” He hated talking about his mother, it brought back unpleasant memories.

“I don't remember my family. It was so long ago…” She bite her lip. “I forgot my family. I'm a terrible daughter.” She mumbled.

“What? No you're not. I forget what my mom's voice sounded like sometimes. I only really remember her smile and her smell. I miss her…” He cleared his throat. “But enough sad shit, let's get back to you. Do you need something to eat? No wait you're a ghost, you don't eat. Or do you? Like, can you or...nevermind. Let me just show you around.” he guided her around his house. “The kitchen, the living room, the hallway, small closet, bathroom, bedroom and that's all. I can set up the couch so you can sleep on it tonight.” 

“Thank you. It's nice to get out of my house.” 

“No problem, you can stay here as long as you'd like.” he placed a pillow and blanket on the coach for her. She climbed in, adjusting until she was under the blanket, never having to lift a finger. “Well, goodnight I guess. Just yell if you need anything.” He said, backing away.  
He was changing into his pyjamas when he felt eyes on his butt. He turned around and jumped fifty feet at the ghost in front of him. “What the hell?!”

“Sorry. You look nice.” She said innocently.

“Well thanks, but please knock.” she gave him a knowing look, and he corrected himself. “Sorry, please announce you're coming in.”

“I'm coming in!” She declared, Finn holding back a chuckle. “But I haven't seen someone's body in...well, a while. I mean, the only one I ever saw was my murderer.” She sighed. 

“Yeah...um, did you want something?” 

“Oh yes! Could you shut the curtains in the living room?”

“Yeah sure.” he put a shirt on and walked over to the window, Rey staring at him the entire way. He closed them, before turning around to face her. “Anything else?” she shook her head. “Okay, goodnight Rey.” He called out, going back to his room. 

“Goodnight Finn…” She whispered to herself, climbing back onto the couch and drifting off to sleep.

...

_“Oh Finn...come on out baby, I'm not gonna hurt you…” a voice hissed. Finn shook under the dining room table, silently crying. The woman bolted down under the table, smiling at him. “I found you my baby boy…”_

_“No!” He shouts. “G-Get away from me!” he scrambles backwards, her heart racing._

_“Sweetie, it's just me, your mother.”_

_“You're not my mom! My mom would never try to hurt me! Get out of my mom, ghost!” He shouted._

_“Oh, you're gonna regret that…” His ‘mother’ said, reaching for him as he screamed. He shut his eyes, waiting for his death. ___

…..

_Rey felt the knife carving into her breast, her voice was to hoarse to cry out, so she just laid there, silently crying. She was hoping that her body would start to go numb, but she still felt every carving made into her porcelain skin, every thrust into her body, the blood trickling down her legs. She wanted this to be over. She wanted to die already. But he wasn't slowing down._

_“Oh, come on, smile for me, pet.” He whispered into her ear, licking her cheek._

_Her whole body shook like a wet cat, her lips trembling into a very fake smile._

_“Much better.” She felt her lip getting cut open, her cheek being sliced. She let out a small squeak, before he rolled her over onto her stomach. He thrust into her anus, Rey gripping the carpet, fresh tears in her eyes. He grabbed her bloodied breasts, piecing and scratching them as he thrust deeper into her. “Oh come on, Rey. Say something.” She didn't reply. “Fine.” He pulled out much too quickly, before shoving a knife inside of her. She let out a scream of pain, and he smiled. “Much better.”_

…

Finn screamed, bolting upright in bed, his heart pounding in his chest. He layed back down, trying to quiet his breathing. He had had that fucking dream again. He hated it. It haunted him, taunted him. He closed his eyes, hoping to get a few more hours of sleep when a scream made him leap out of bed.

He bolted into the living room, to find a sobbing Rey, her head in her hands. “Are you okay?!” Finn asked frantically.

“I…*sniff* had a nightmare…*sob* and-and-and-” 

“Hey, it's okay.” He knelt down infront of her. “It's just a dream, not real-”

‘No!” She screamed, Finn jumping back. “N-No...it was my murder! It happened! It's r-real.” She cried. “I-I’m sorry. I didn't mean to y-yell at you…”

“No, it's fine. You're tired, you're upset, it's okay. Let it out.” He whispered, resting a hand on her knee, only to go through her to the sofa. “Do you wanna talk about it?” she shook her head. “Okay, that's fine. I had a nightmare too, well, it actually happened as well.” He sighed. “I'm going to try and get a few more hours of shut eye.” He started to walk back to his room, when Rey spoke up.

“Can I...can I sleep with you?” She asked, Finn raising an eyebrow at her question. “N-Not sex, just in bed. I...you'll protect me from the monsters.” Her sockets stared at him, pleading. “I'm sorry. I sound like a little girl…”

“No it's fine. Come on, you can sleep in there.” He gestured for her to follow him, which she gladly did. He straightened the sheets and blankets before climbing in, Rey coming in right after. 

“Thank you.” She whispered.

“No problem.” And soon he was drifting off into a dreamless slumber. 

….

Finn awoke to the sun peaking through his blinds. He yawned, then shivered. _I swore I turned the heat on last night… _he thought, but then he realized that it wasn't the heat. Rey's pale arms were wrapped around his torso, her face buried into his breast.  
At first he thought nothing of it, until he realized that she was _touching_ him. He shakily placed a hand on her hair, pushing it out of her face. A huge grin split across his face. He could _touch _her. She was freezing cold, but that didn't matter.____

His mother had told him that being able to touch a ghost or have one touch you usually involves many days of bond and trust. And he had known her for less than twenty-four hours. _Maybe mom was right, I am special. ___

__He felt a shift next to him, Rey stretching her legs and letting out a yawn. Her eyes fluttered open, and Finn swore he saw a flash of hazel in her sockets. She jumped back, surprising Finn (again.)  
“I am so sorry! I shouldn't have touched you! I know you don't like me-”_ _

__“Rey Rey, calm down. I have no problem with you touching me. Although you are really cold...but that's not the point. We touched. That should take weeks of us learning to trust each other and bond. We barely know each other! Do you realize what this means?” He asked excitedly._ _

__“Ummm...no…?”_ _

__“It means we're connected! My mom said that you could develop strong bonds with-”_ _

__Rey let out a gasp. “We're...we're like soulmates!” She shouted excitedly._ _

__“Well, I guess that's one way to put it…”_ _

__“I...wow!” Both of them were smiling like goofs. And for once, in over fifty years, she felt happiness. And God, had she missed it._ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna upload this on FF...but I change my mind so you guys can have it early. Im nice like that.

“Why are we at the jail? Are they going to arrest me?! Did I break some ghost rule!?” Rey panicked. “Oh my goodness I-”

“Rey, calm down.” Finn chuckled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. All morning he had been touching her, and she had returned it. He brushed her hair, they rubbed their feet against each other, all that good stuff. 

“Oh. Then what are we doing here?”

Finn inwardly sighed, before opening his door and stepping out. Rey phased through her door. “My um...my dad is here.” He mumbled. It was always embarrassing to talk about, and he always came by himself, but he was worried about leaving Rey alone. 

“Oh, is he a police officer?”

“No...he's in jail.”

“Isn't jail for bad people?”

“Yeah...it's a long story.” He tucked his hands into his coat pockets, the early December weather making him shiver. Rey didn't say anything else after that, silently following him inside. 

Finn went to the front desk, Rey's sockets scanning the room. Finn wrote his name down in the book, the police at the desk only nodding at him. Finn was here almost everyday. He always heard the whispers of the officers and other staff.  
_“Why does he come here? His father killed his mother!"_ _“I think she was trying to kill their son, so he was trying to protect him.”_  
“I remember on the news! Didn't the poor kid almost die? I remember him having an injured back.”  
“Yeah, such a shame.” __

__“Rey.” Finn said, Rey snapping her head up from the T.V. she was watching. An officer raised an eyebrow at him, but Finn paid no mind. “Let's go.” Rey followed him down a long hallway. He turned to a door and walked in, Rey floating right behind him.  
A few inmates were talking to each other, but no one else seemed to be visiting besides the ghost and the mortal. Rey saw a friendly man, he had Finn's eyes, smiling at him and walking toward him._ _

“Hey kiddo!” He greeted, pulling Finn into a hug. “How are-” But he stopped midsentence, making Finn get behind him.

“Dad, what are you doing?”

“Son, there's a ghost in here. I'll deal with the demon, you stay behind me.” Michael growled. 

Rey floated closer to them, a small smile on her face. “Is this your dad, Finn?” She asked. 

“Shit. She already knows your name. I'll handle it. Ghost girl, what's your name?”

“I'm Rey.” She smiled, bouncing on her toes.

“Alright Rey, get the fuck out of this building.” Rey's face fell.

“Dad stop-”

“Finnley John Pentecost, you shut up for two minutes.” He hissed before turned back to Rey. “I said get the fuck out!” He hissed.

“Oh...I'll...I'll just wait in the car, Finn.”

“No! You stay away from my son! Now go back to your grave, never go near him again!” Rey's sockets filled with tears, before running through the wall and fading away into the streets. 

“Dad! She was my client! My friend! She's already scared of everything, you didn't help!”

“Your client? Oh my God. No. Finn please…”

“Someone has to continue the family business.” 

“No one had to do anything! You'll turn out like Jasmine if you mess with-” 

“Ahem.” the father and son looked up at the officer. “I do believe times up. Michael, I would get some rest. You're scaring the other inmates.” He said softly.

“Sorry Officer Dameron, I'll go lay down. See you later Finnley, and this conversation is not over.” Michael turned toward the cells and started to walk to his.

Finn numbly nodded, walking out. He signed out, Officer Dameron giving him a look of pity. “You should get some rest too, okay?” Finn nodded again before heading back to his car. He had lost her. Lord knows where she could be. She was scared, upset, and had every reason to be. He got in his car, and started his search. 

He started at her house, finding nothing except for an uneasy feeling in the house. Something evil, but he didn't feel like sticking around long enough to find out. He'd ask Rey if she knew anything about it later.  
The next place he looked was his house, but after checking every corner and even climbing on the roof, he found nothing. 

Finally, he decided to check the town's graveyard. He parked his car and headed into it. It didn't take him long until he found Rey, staring at a small plot.  
“Hey.” He whispered, but she didn't turn around. He walked up next to her, to see what she was looking at. 

REY PADME ERSO SKYWALKER  
DECEMBER 18, 1941-NOVEMBER 19, 1958  
TAKEN FROM THIS WORLD TOO SOON.  
MAY SHE REST IN PEACE

__

“I wonder how many people came to my funeral.” She whispered, staring at her unkempt grave. 

“Look Rey, my dad-”

“Had every reason to be scared of me. I...I look pretty terrifying.” She chuckled softly. 

“He doesn't really like ghosts because my mom was possessed by a ghost and…I'll tell you when we get back home.” He placed a hand on her petite shoulder. She didn't look up, only staring at the two graves on either side of hers. 

“My parents are dead.” She whispered. “My mom died two years after I did. My father died a year later.” she sniffed. 

“They're in a better-”

“You don't understand!” She sobbed, collapsing onto the ground. “I'm a ghost! They're ghosts! Why haven't they visited me y-yet? Do you think they hate me?”

“No! Rey, if it makes you feel any better, my mother has never contacted me or my dad. I try everyday to find her presence, but nothing ever happens.” Finn said, sitting down next to her and taking her hand. He half expected her to pull away, but to his surprise she squeezed it. He replied with a squeeze, before he carefully lifted her up and carried her back to the car. He placed her in and they rode back home, Rey staring out the window.  
The rest of the day was mainly silent, and Finn knew Rey was dealing with not only shock of her parents being dead and her own grave, but Finn's father. They watched T.V. together, Finn braiding her hair into three little buns.  
An hour later, he shut it off, getting up from his seat. “I think we need to go to bed.” Rey numbly nodded, walking into the bedroom.  
She sat on the edge of the bed, Finn turning the heater on and changing into his pj's. Rey picked at the edge of her sweater, her feet dangling over the side of the bed. The silence was cut off when Finn spoke up. “You didn't tell me your birthday is next week.” 

She shrugged her shoulders. “I just found out. When you're dead...things like that disappear. But I remember this one time when I was eight and I got a tea set. I would force my father to play tea time with me. I remember it was yellow with white polka-dots.”

“Rey, you just remembered something!” Finn exclaimed, Rey's sockets widening.

“Oh my gosh I did!” She smiled, Finn grabbing a notepad and pen by his bedside table. 

“Can you think of anything else?” He asked, writing down her memory. 

“I...I'm not really sure…”

“I saw at the cemetery your parent's names were Luke and Jyn? Do you remember anything about them?”

“No I don't remember much about my parents-met in England! They met in England! My father was fighting in the war and my mother was a nurse! She saved his life and they fell in love.” Finn nodded excitedly, writing all this down. “My parents did...things when they were there. My mother was sent home when it was discovered she was pregnant. Before she left, she told him about me. He kissed her, and said “We'll see each other again, I believe that.” They didn't see each other again until my mother was nine months along.

“I remember my mother told me he knocked on the door and she opened it, and almost had a heart attack when she saw him. He was smiling, but she saw his hand was bandaged up, well, what was left of it. He was discharged because of it. She fell into his arms, sobbing. She said she must have looked like a hopeless teenager. She remembers he was crying as well, and he bent down and kissed her belly. And I must have known that they were united once again, because as soon as he walked inside and the snow started to come down, her water broke.”

“That's amazing.” Finn murmured to himself.

“Yeah, it really is. I was born in that apartment, no doctors, no nurses, well, unless you counted my mom. She said the power went out because of the storm, so I was born in candle light, and I made my presence known by screaming my lungs out. My parents said I was perfect. And when I was a teenager we moved here. And that's...that's all I remember.”

“Rey, that is more than enough. This will help you remember your life. I think I wrote everything-Rey?” The girl in question was asleep, half falling off the bed. Finn smiled and picked up and tucked her in. _Remembering your past must take a lot of energy. _Finn pressed a kiss on her cheek. “Goodnight Rey.” He whispered, drifting off to sleep.__

....

Meanwhile across town…

“Where is she?!” The spirit yelled to no one in particular. He had torn the house inside out looking for his little whore. But she was nowhere to be found. She wasn't hiding under her bed or in the attic. She wasn't in a closet or trunk. He couldn't sense her spirit anywhere. She was just gone. He went outside the house, staring at the town below him. “Rey Rey Rey...you wanna play a game? I can do that. But my dearest pet, once I found you, you'll never be able to hide again.” He laughed into the darkness, and began his search.  
 _“Reyyy, come out come out wherever you are…” ___


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rape shows up here.

Finn awoke to Rey snuggled up next to him,smiling. He had woken up too this site for almost a week now. Yesterday they hadn't done anything, the two just watched T.V. together, Rey's head on his lap. It had been peaceful, quiet. He wanted to do that everyday. Just lie in bed, listening to December wind blow outside, swirling small snowflakes that never stuck to the ground.  
But he knew that they still had many, many more things to piece together about her life. She hadn't had any real breakthroughs like she had a few days ago. But now he knew he needed to talk to her about her murder, her killer, and what the hell was in her house.  
He slid out of bed, Rey not noticing, only pulling the soft blanket closer. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and headed to the kitchen, grabbing a pop tart and shoving it in the toaster. He went to the living room, opening up the blinds, the sun covered up by grey clouds with snow already starting to cover the ground. He turned on the T.V., and grabbed his breakfast, before taking a seat on the couch.  
“We predict a heavy blizzard today, possibly three to four feet. It shouldn't pick up until this afternoon around four. After that-”

“Hey.” a soft voice whispered. Finn wasn't as jumpy around her as he used to be, plus she had learned to not appear an inch from his face. 

“Morning.” He took a bite of his pop tart, Rey sitting down next to him. “It's gonna snow really hard later.” she just hummed her response. “Which means I need to go check on my dad, and you might wanna stay here…” 

“Can do.”

“Great, so I'll be back in an hour or so. Don't have to much fun without me!” He called out playfully, shutting the door. Rey sighed, watching the gentle snowfall. It was quiet and peaceful, and she couldn't wait until Finn got back. She wanted to snuggle with him all day. She pulled the soft, oversized sweatshirt closer to her body, breathing in Finn's scent. She turned back to the T.V. and whatever news story the people were blabbing about. She closed her eyes, finally feeling free. Free of the monster and of her murder. Free to be with Finn. Free to love him, have him hold her, have-

_BANG! ___

__The sound of the front door slamming open made Rey jump, her head turning toward the door. All the lights went out at once, the icey snow filling the house. “F-Finn?” She asked softly._ _

__“Oh my darling, I saw you weren't at home, didn't think you could get away from me, did you?” The voice that haunted her nightmares, the voice that raped and murdered her. The voice that sliced up her body, laughing at her. The voice she thought was behind her._ _

___Kylo Ren_ __

____“K-Kylo, get out, you're not welcome here.” She whispered, shaking her head at him._ _ _ _

____His soulless sockets pierced her own, a smile gracing his lips. “My love, my beautiful Rey…” He floated over to her, caressing her face. “You're still so beautiful, so submissive, so weak.” He grabbed her face so she was looking into his sockets. “And you're all mine. And you're never leaving the house again!” he wrapped both his hands around her neck, smiling at her. She choked and gagged, already changing into her weakest form. Her skin became paler, blood trickled from her nose, her clothes were piled at her feet, her hair was messy and covered with both dried and fresh blood. Tears stained her face, her whole body covered in deep, bloody, disgusting scars and gashes. Her fingers were missing their nails, every hole ached._ _ _ _

____Kylo forced his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. By now his hands were off her throat, one groping her breasts, the other was inside of her. Suddenly, a sound filled her with hope. The sound of a car pulling into the driveway. _Finn!_ _ ___

______“Shit!” He hissed before gripping her breasts even harder, this time with both hands. “I’ll be back, that mortal can’t protect you forever!” he threw her to the ground, and just like that, Kylo was gone, leaving her on the floor for Finn to find._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, I stopped at the old pawn shop and found some old movies from the 40s and 50s you might like. Some are on VHS, so I’m not sure if they’ll work, but it’s worth a shot. Rey?” He asked. Usually she floated right up to him. “Rey?” he called out again, finally hearing a reply._ _ _ _ _ _

______“G-Go away!” She sobbed shakily from under the kitchen table where she had scurried after Kylo had left._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Rey? You okay?” he asked, placing the movies on the couch and headed to the kitchen. She was shaking like a scared kitten who just wanted her mommy. He got on his knees so he could look at her, his eyes widening and got a horrified look on his face when he saw her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“P-Please don't look at me. I'm h-hideous!” She sobbed once more, crawling backwards further from her spot._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No no no, you're fine. You're fine. God, you're not fine. What happened?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I-I-I was raped again.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What?! We have a ghost rapist on our hands! Good lord we're in some deep shit.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“My murderer. Kylo Ren.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Kylo Ren?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“He killed me that night. I thought we were friends! He w-was taking me to t-the Christmas Dance in two weeks!” She let out another loud sob. “I loved him! I fucking loved him!” She screamed, banging her fists into the floor._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Rey, I need you to-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!” She screamed again, and Finn would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. She let out another cry. “I'm sorry! I'm such an idiot!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No you're not! Rey come out.” she only sniffed in response. “I'll drag you out if I have to.” still no response. “Fine.” he grabbed her arm and pulled her out. Once she was out completely, he scooped her and carried her bridle style to his bed. He placed her down, before sitting next to her. “Just breathe okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay.” She took long breaths, Finn breathing with her. “I'm okay, I'm okay.” some of her scars faded away as they breathed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alright, can you tell me what happen?” she nodded and took another deep breath._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still Finnrey Friday in California. So ha


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! EXPLICIT TORTURE AND RAPE. BE WARNED.

“So since your death, he's been raping you?”

“No. Not until years later. He committed suicide so we could be together. At least that's what he said in his suicide note.”  
Finn was currently holding her close, Rey's face snuggled into his collar bone. 

“God...that's terrible. Why didn't you ever tell me?”

“I was hoping he wouldn't find me.”

“But still. Rey, if he ever comes back, please, please, tell me, okay?”

“Okay.” she sniffed.

“So everyday he's been raping you?”

“No. He sometimes does it everyday for maybe a month, or he does it once a week. It's unpredictable, and he only visits me to use me.”

“And you can't fight back?”

“I turn into the girl I was when I was killed. Weak, bloody, shaking, pale, a mess…”

“I understand. And I'm sorry he tormented you. But you loved him?” Finn was gnawing on his lip.

“I did. We were...friends I guess. He asked me out to the Christmas Dance. I of course said yes, I mean, one of the hottest guys in school was asking me out. I wasn't gonna pass it up. I had already picked out my dress. It was blue, with little white perals around the waist. I was gonna get my hair curled and paint my nails...I was going to have fun. But...but he came into my house when my parents were out. He wore a mask and held a knife to me. He demanded sex. At the time I didn't realize it was him. When he got inside he pushed me against a wall, and I managed to yank his mask off…”

_"K-Kylo?" Rey whispered, trembling from the shock, the mask falling to the ground._

_"Rey, darling, I really wished you hadn't done that."_

_"Is this a prank?"_

_"No...I wish it was though. I didn't want to kill tonight. I'm sorry, really I am. But you're going to go to the police and I can't let that happen." He twirled the knife in his hands._

_"Kylo, please, I won't t-tell anyone, I swear!" Tears filled her eyes._

_"I know you won't. You won't even have a tongue when I'm done with you."_

_“Please! I'm sorry!”_

_“To late princess.” His lips smashed into hers as he ripped off her skirt and sweater. He dragged her up the stairs, his victim screaming her lungs out._

_“SOMEBODY HELP ME!” she screamed hysterically._

_“Shut up, you cunt!” He slammed her head into the wall, leaving a huge hole. He made it to her bedroom, throwing her on the bed. He unbuckled his pants and took off his shirt. Rey was only in her bra and panties, and she was shivering of fright.  
He unhooked her bra, before taking his underwear off. He grabbed her small breasts, squeezing them tightly. She let out a groan, feeling his uneven nails dig into her skin like blades. He bit her nipples, and she squirmed. She felt the blood trickle down from her nipple, and she let out another sob._

_“Shut up woman!”_

_“I-I-I-”_

_“Nevermind.” he ripped her panties off. “Swallow. If you spit it out I'll cut off a few things, understand?” She shook her head in response. “Good. Such a smart little girl.” She stared at his cock for a good ten seconds before putting her lips around it. Kylo let out a moan, grabbing her hair. Her tongue wandered his cock, causing him to moan louder.  
He came in her mouth, and she couldn't help but spit some of it out. Most went down her throat, and she felt like vomiting. He grabbed her hair, yanking her back. “What did I tell you?” he growled, pinning her down. He took out his knife, Rey screaming bloody murder._

_“PLEASE! KYLO STOP! PLE-AHHH!” he sliced off her right ear lobe._

_“Hush. We're just getting started...” ___

“Rey?” Finn's worried voice asked. 

“Huh?”

“You just stared off into space for a minute or two. It's kinda creepy. You okay?”

“I'm damaged goods, Finn. Why do you want me?” 

“Rey...is that what you think? That you're damaged?” he pulled her close, rubbing her back softly. She nodded in response. “You're beautiful. You're not damaged, you've just been through a lot of shit.”

“I guess…”

“And you're the toughest girl I've ever met, I bet-”

“Kiss me.”

“What?” 

“Kiss me.”

“Uh…”

“Please Finn. Kiss me.”

“Rey...really I-” she tried to slam her lips into his, but she couldn't. Her eyes widened.  
“Why couldn't I kiss you?” 

“I...I don't know.” he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “So I can still touch you, but can't kiss you? Let me try.” he tried to kiss her, but his lips went through her. “What the…?” he pressed his lips to her check, and that worked fine. “So... no lips on lips action, but lips on cheek or forehead is fine? Weird.”

“I wonder...nevermind.”

“What?”

“It's stupid.”

“Come on, what's up?”

“Do you think we can...fuck?” 

“W-What?”

“I mean, we can't kiss, but…”

“We could...we could try. Yeah. Let's try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Finnrey Friday. Also I'm running out of ideas. Feel free to suggest or ask questions. Thanks (:


	6. Chapter 6

Finn pressed a kiss to her forehead, Rey giggling like crazy. “I didn't know you were this giggly.” He chuckled.

“I didn't know you were this good in bed.” she smiled.

“Rey, I just took my shirt off. And you just took off your skirt. We haven't done anything.”

“It feels like it, well, at least you do.” he blushed, shifting so his groin was farther away from her body. “No...come back.” she pouted. 

“Whatever you say.” he nipped her neck, Rey letting out a groan. 

“Hurry up!” she cried, giving her best pouty lips. 

Finn took off his pants, Rey's sweater was already across the room. “Hey, just so you know, if I do something that triggers you or reminds you of Kylo, just let me know, okay?”

“Okay.” she smiled softly. 

“I want to give you good memories of sex, not life scarring ones. So try to imagine you're still a virgin, and that you're alive, or I'm dead or whatever. Just focus on me and what your body tells you to do, okay?” she nodded. “Great.” Rey took off her shirt and unhooked her bra. Her small breasts matching her body, but her nipples were already hard and pointy. “You cold or just happy to see me?” Finn asked seductively, cradling her head. 

“Bit of both. Maybe you could turn the heat up?” 

“Oh sure hold on.” he was almost out of bed when she grabbed his hand. 

“I was trying to be sexy.”

His mouth formed an ‘o’ before he climbed back in bed. He ran a hand through her hair, Rey letting out a happy sigh. He pressed kisses on her neck, sending chills down her spine. His bare chest was pressed up against her breasts, her nipples hard as rocks from him touching her. She curled her toes, letting out another sigh.

“You doing okay?” she nodded. “Okay, mind if I...turn up the heat?” she nodded like crazy, licking her lips. He grabbed her breasts, lightly squeezing them as she moaned in pleasure. He sucked on them, Rey gripping the sheets. 

Her hands wandered his back, tracing his muscles when she stopped near his shoulder. “Finn?” she asked softly, Finn looking up at her, a hand cradling her head. “What's this?” she ran her fingers over an uneven, bumpy scar.

“Oh...um, I'd rather not talk about that.”

“Oh! I'm sorry.”

“No need to apologize.” he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“I totally killed the mood.”

“No you didn't. You're fine…”

“Yes I did, you-ooohh God…” she moaned, Finn's hand slipping into her panties. “Nevermind. You just started the mood back up-God your hands are warm.”

“Shush...don't say a word.” he nipped at her neck as he slipped a finger into her. He had never had sex before, only a hard make out session back in high school.  
He slipped two more fingers into her, and Rey was sobbing.

“Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes!” she exclaimed. “So much better, so much better then that bastard.”

“Good.” 

Rey fumbled around for a minute, Finn pressing kisses to her face, trying her lips once more to no result.  
Rey found his cock and grabbed it, making Finn almost hit the ceiling. “Finn! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you!?”

“No...no you didn't. You just have, really, really, cold hands.”

“I wonder how cold my mouth is…” She asked seductively, pushing Finn over so he was on the bottom. 

“I wonder that to,” he had three fingers inside of her, his other hand was rubbing her clit.

She moved, his hands slipping out as she grabbed his penis. She let the head in, and Finn gripped the bedsheets. It was freezing, but it felt so good. “Do you like this baby?” she asked, or at least that's what it sounded like, it was hard to talk with a cock in your mouth. 

“Yes Rey, yes I really fucking do. God yes,” he moaned. “Can you go deeper? If you don't want to, nevermind but-” she took him all in, cupping his balls and playfully bouncing them. He groaned, and she would be lying if she said she didn't like to hear him whimper under her. She had never brought someone to their knees, and fuck, it felt so good. 

“Finn, I love you so much.”

“I know. I know. I-FUCK REY!” he came in her mouth, and Rey honestly wasn't prepared for it, since she jumped back, hitting the floor. “Holy shit! Are you okay?!” he asked worriedly, jumping down to help her.

“Yeah...yeah…”

“I should have warned you! I'm so sorry boo bear!”

“Finn, it's-did you just call me ‘boo bear’?”

Finn blushed. “Yeah. Kinda. It just slipped out. Sorry.”

“No no, it's...it's kinda cute.” she blushed. “Um, I'm kinda tired, could we…?”

“Yeah! Me too. I'll change the sheets.”  
He stripped the bed, quickly changing the sheets, and Rey got a look at the scar on his back. It was rough, jagged, and from a past he didn't seem he wanted to talk about. He seemed self-conscious about it. He turned to look at her as he fixed the blanket. “You okay?”

“Hm? Yes. Just tired.” she crawled into bed, Finn wrapping his strong arms around her, which she took great comfort in. And they fell asleep, the snow falling softly outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has been driving me crazy. It's really hard to write. I've fallen into a big hole I can't escape. Sorry that Not What I Expected, But What I Needed is taking so long. It's the second to last chapter, and a lot of shit happens in it. Comments are always appreciated. Thanks  
> -Caroline


End file.
